Red Riding Wrong
by Lil Monstra
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Little Red Ridinghood, right? Well, have you ever heard of the true story? Thought so. The true story is that Red fell for the Big Bad Wolf. His wolf pack call him Wolfie, or "Boss". So, sworn enemies, blah blah blah- I know, if you wanted to read Romeo and Juliet you would've. This is actually about Red being big and bad. Hope you like!
1. Chappie One :3

"Red?" Red Ridinghood heard her mother call. "Yes mother..." she sighed. She hated it when her mother pestered her. She was trying to finish her painting. It was a picture of a vast land covered in trees and behind the prarie, lies the mountains. Red wants to go there, run away to the mountains and never come back. Red's mom came into her room, "I need you to take these to Grandma's house. She's not feeling well." In her hands, mom held a large basket of sweets. Red looked at her mother's beautiful green eyes, "Okay." Taking the basket, Red sashayed over to the door. Knowing grandma, she'd probably be able to eat some sweets on the way. Maybe she could stop to pick some daises. And she could go visit the three bears. "Bye, mom, be back as soon as I can." Red said, tossing her blonde hair behind her shoulder. Walking out the front door, she smiled and waved at the group of boys that always hung around her house just to catch a glimpse of her. Men, Red thought with a smirk, so simple. Of course, the boys waved back, gawking at her. Then, they started arguing. Red only heard bits and peices, like; "She waved to me!" or "Why would she smile at you? She smiled at me!" Red rolled her eyes, strolling past them to the Deep, Dark Forest. She stopped short as a sliver of fear run down her spine. I gotta keep going, Red thought bravely. With a burst of courage, she stepped into the forest. Awhile down the path, Red thought, Hey, this isn't so bad. She smiled and skipped along the trail. "I don't know why they call it the Deep, Dark Forest." She began to say, but froze when she heard a stick snap. Snap! Snap! Snap! Closer and closer. Red swore she saw something dark creeping towards her, but she couldn't move- her legs locked with fear. "Hello?" Red called, hoping for no reply. But, instead, she got the opposite. She felt the pounce before she saw it. It jumped on her, too quick to see. Red squeezed her eyes shut hoping her maker would give her a quick death. But... the death blow didn't come. Only a chuckle, a sound that made Red's heart pound faster. Opening her eyes, Red saw a boy. Well.. not a boy, boy. This boy had animal ears and a wolf tail. His hair was a long dark brown spiked. They went with his ears. His eyes were bright yellow, the color of a wolf's. He had on simple clothing, white long sleeved shirt, brown vest, and some brown khaki's. And, he looked about a few years older than Red. "Well, hello there, sweetie." The boys smiled a big toothy grin at Red. She saw he had some sharp teeth. Red flushed, a boy has never made her blush before. "H-h-hi..." She stared into his beautiful eyes. Such pretty eyes, Red thought, I could stare at them forever. The boy sat on her, as if trying to get comfortable. "Name's Big Bad Jr. Prey call me Wolf." "I'm Red.. Red R-R-Ridinghood." Red replied instantly. Wolf smiled at her again. He seemed to think this was funny. Red looked over to the basket of sweets that she'd dropped when Wolf pounced her. Wolf noticed and looked too, with another toothy grin on his face. Reaching over to it, he says,"Sweets? Aww, Reddie Pie, you shouldn't have!" Taking one cookie out, Wolf plops it into his mouth and chews it slowly. Red figits, knowing well enough that this wolf is going to eat all of her grandmothers treats. Wolf stops chewing, to watch Red struggle to get up. She plans on shoving him back and straddling him, like he did to her. With a bit of difficulty, she gets out of his grip and pins him to the ground. Wolf smiles at her again,"Ooh, you're naughty, I like that in a meal." Before Red could reply, Wolf nips her bottom lip. Red gasps, jumping up in embaressment, anger, and a strange feeling she's never felt before. Wolf seems to have changed too. He's off of the ground faster than Red, and his cheeks look a tad pink. Instead of smiling again, he just stares at Red with a question in his eyes. Meanwhile, Red's heart is beating faster than a race horse. What just happened? Confused, and scared, Red snatches up her basket and runs down the trail. Once she reaches her grandmothers house, she pants,"Why do I feel this way?" She looks to her grandma for help. Her granny looks her over once and simply says;

"Child, you're in love."

Please comment and tell me how I did!


	2. Chappie Two :P

Wolf watched as the girl who made his heart want to break out of his chest run down the pathway to that old hags house.

He didn't understand, one minute, she was his prey. The next, she was the ultimate predator.

Why was he breathing so hard?

Why didn't he just rip out her throat right then and there?

Well, she was quite beautiful. Strange, really, but mostly beautiful.

When he first saw her, she just looked like a little girl.

Wolf scoffed,"I have no problem killing a little girl."

He wanted to walk away, but he just stared after her.

Everytime he closed his eyes, all he saw was Red's misty green ones.

Father isn't going to like this, I didn't kill her, Wolf thought gravely.

He quickly pounced on a passing buck and snapped its' neck, not even bothering to toy with it.

He just didn't feel like it.

Throwing the buck over his shoulder, Wolf strode down the trail.

He should just calm down.

It's not like he's ever going to see her again.

She'll just forget about him and he'll go back to killing little girls. It'll be like they never had that strange encounter.

Wolf made a sharp left and broke into a sprint. He lived only a mile away from the old hags house.

Once he reached his den, he shouted at the top of his lungs,"Pa! I'm home!"

Wolf's father wandered out. He looked tired and worn. "Hey, boy, whatcha bring your pa?"

Wolf thew the buck to him and sat down on the old couch they stole from a poor housewife. He heard several ripping noises, then the sick sound of teeth sinking into flesh.

"Don't you want some?" Pa asked, ripping up the bucks leg.

"No, I'm okay." Wolf replies. In the blink of an eye, Pa is right in front of his son. He looks him right in the eyes.

Then leans back and simply says, wiping blood off of his face.

"Kill her."


	3. Chappie Three XD

"Momma, I'm going to grandma's." Red calls as she bolts down the stairs.

This is the fifth time this week she's gone to her gran's house. And everytime, she took the exact same route.

Red only went to her grans as an excuse. All she really wanted was to see that wolf boy again.

Red walked into the kitchen,"Did you pack my basket?"

Red's mother nods and says,"I did. You know, you've never wanted to go see gran before. What happened?"

Red flushed, thinking of the wolf.

It was silly, she didn't know why she wanted to see him so much.

Why won't she just stop?

Red hasn't seen him all this time, what makes her think she'll see him today?

"No reason..." Red mutters,"I mean, she not feeling well, so I wanna be there for her."

Mother smiled,"That's very sweet of you dear."

Red nodded, taking the basket,"I know. Bye."

She ran outside as her mother called goodbye and ran towards the Deep, Dark Forest. Maybe, Red thought, If I go really slow, I'll run into him.

She stepped into the familiar woods and walked down the familiar trail.

I'm not going to run into him, Red thought glumly after a walking a while, he's probably chasing his tail.

Red started to giggle, but stopped when she heard a branch break.

She froze.

Red didn't want to call out because they person might not know she's there.

But she didn't want to just stand there because the person could just gut her right there.

Red heard several more snaps.

Finally, the wolf stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of Red. She couldn't believe her eyes.

He was here, right in front of her. His tail swished a bit, but it seemed to calm down. Red's heartbeat quickened.

His eyes glowed as he looked at her. They stayed this way for several seconds.

To break the silence, the wolf spoke. "Why can't I get you out of my head?"

He glared at Red, causing her to drop her gaze to the forest floor. Her cheeks reddened.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, suddenly nervous. Placing the basket on the ground, Red backed up a few feet.

She swallowed,"F-f-for you."

Wolf cocked his head at her and her heart went wild. That look, Red thought in a daze.

And without warning, Wolf pounced on her.

"For me?" He asked, his eyes searching hers.

Red nodded and squeezed her eyes shut.

She couldn't stand to look at him anymore, it was too overwhelming.

"Why won't you look at me?" The wolf demanded.

She just shook her head with a loss of words.

Red opened her eyes and saw Wolf with the basket in his claws. He was going through it talking to her calmly.

"I've been watching you, girl. I don't know why, but I just felt I had to know what you were doing. Call me a stalker, but hey, you're the one who got me addicted."

Wolf chuckled and continued,"I hate it how my heart beats faster when I look at you. And when I close my eyes, all I see is your beautiful green eyes. Bright green, your green."

He scoffs at himself, like it's hard to believe he's saying this out loud,"I always think to myself, why don't I just kill her? Why can't I rip out her throat? Like I've done to many other maidens. But you, you're different. You haunt me."

Then he throws his hands up and begins to shout," And I just hate how much I want you! I want to hold you, hug you, and I want to love you so badly!"

"I just hate it!" His voice cracks as he says this.

Red stared at him, dumbfounded.

He just poured his feelings out to her. He LIKES her!

Suddenly, Red found her voice. She swallowed and spoke evenly.

"I feel the same and if it helps... I like you, too."

Wolf stopped tearing through the basket.

He glared at her,"What?"

Red wouldn't back down this time,"I said, I like you, too."

He cocked his head, then sighs as if revealed,"Oh."

His voice changes into something darker as he whispers,"But you can't."

"Why not?" Red asks quietly, scared of an answer. Wolf stares at her with his amazing eyes, and Red sees they're masked with fear.

"You just can't..." he whispers, in that quiet tone, as he pulls out a loaf of bread. He smiles and Red watches all of his worry and fear disappear from his face. Just like that, he transformed, just like that... Wow, Red thought dimly.

"Want some?" He ripped off a piece of bread and held it in front of her face.

"I can't move my hands." Red replies, struggling under Wolf's weight.

Again, he smiled.

"Who said anything about feeding yourself?"

Red's cheeks flamed. He was really doing this.

"On second thought," Red giggled, nervously, "I'm not really that hungry."

Wolf takes a bite of the bread, with his mouth full he says,"You sure? This stuff is _really_ good."

Red nods. He's starting to feel heavy and her legs are sore.

"Could you please get off me?" She asks quietly.

Wolf looked at her, a question in his eyes.

"You're hurting me." she flushed, "Not that I don't like you... Um..."

Wolf let out a laugh and smiled sleazily at her, "Oh, so _you_ like it when _I'm_ on top, eh?"

"That is so not what I meant!" Red shouts, embarrassed.

Wolf leans down close to her ear and whispers, "Guess what? I like it, too."

Red gasps. He just said that.

Red stared at the boy before her and thought one grim thing.

Why did I have to fall in love with him?


	4. (Not a Chappie) Help Me Out Here!

Hey guess what!

I'm sad. Nobody seems to like my story.

Maybe I'll just delete it.

But, maybe not.

If you really really like it, reveiw it!

That'll probably change my mind!

Like this awesome person! She loove my story,

alicelover52012/26/12 . chapter 1

horrible! lolzz kidding i would be lying if i said that! its pretty good! update soon!

thx for the support alicelover520!

So if you dont want my story deleted, reveiw it, or I'll send Wolf to come to your house and eat you. ^-^


	5. Chappie Four :(

So, ppl had some questions, but imma say one. You wonderin if Wolf a boy or a wolf- he a mix. But on full moons, hes a true wolf, full form.

Wolf: Yea, it's kinda awesome.

If you have any other Q's ask and ill answer them! Enjoy!

Wolf sat back and watched the beautiful Red scoot away from him.

She had asked him to get off of her, politely.

She looked amazing today. Wearing that red cloak she wore when they first met, Red looked the same. Except today, instead of the red checkerboard dress she wore before, she had on a red mini skirt with a white v-neck shirt.

It made Wolf want to taste her.

Her scent was so entoxicating. He could barely restrain himself from launching himself at her and claiming her his.

"Hey?" Red waved her hand in front of his face.

Wolf shook his head, shaking off those dirty thoughts.

"Uh, yea?"

Red smiled- she had such an amazing smile-, "Can you pass me a cookie? Pretty please, with a hershy kiss on top?"

Wolf's heart beat faster. Why does she have to be so sweet, he thought as he reached into the basket for a cookie, why is she so innocent?

He hands Red the cookie silently. She giggles and bites into it. Wolf's eyes widen slightly.

"Why are you okay with this?" he thinks, not knowing he spoke aloud.

Red looks up at him, and he notices her cheeks redden.

"Well, I am. Love's strange, ya know?" she giggles.

Wolf couldn't believe his ears. This girl was differant. She made him feel... Normal.

Wolf picks up a peice of bread and picks at it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Red figit.

She scooted closer to him.

Wolf froze, he didn't know what to do.

Red scooted until they were touching. Wolf felt her warm skin touch his arm. It sent a pleasurable chill down his spine.

He felt Red's cool breath against his neck.

His tail began to wag uncontrollably.

It was then he felt a sweet wet pressure against his right cheek. Before Wolf had the chance to savor it, the pressure dissapeared.

He looked at Red with a stunned expression on his face.

She giggled and hugged him, placeing her head on his chest.

"Wolf. Do you have a family?" She asks quietly. Wolf places his claws on her back.

"Yes," Wolf sighs, "I live with my fath-"

My father wants me to kill her, Wolf thinks terrified, I can't kill her.

"Your father?" Red finishes his forgotten sentence.

Wolf nods. Worries flood his mind.

Wolf can't hurt Red. She's so sweet and quiet and kind and beautiful and she has the most beautiful eyes.

He couldn't bear to see that bright light behind her green eyes go out.

But if he didn't kill her, his father would. And he can't let his father do that.

Abruptly, Wolf stood. Red looked up at him in confusion.

"I have to go home, Red." He said, apologetically, "I'm sorry. We'll do this again, same place, same time tomorrow. I promise."

Red smiled at him, she seemed to be thrilled, "Okay, same time!"

Without realizing it, Wolf mumbled, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Wolf." Red giggled, that red shade returned on her cheeks.

Wolf smiled sadly and walked down the path. He turned around to watch Red leave.

She was already gone.

"Wolf," he said to himself, "Your in it deep now."

He walked all the way back to the cave he called home.

"Son!" His father cried merrily when he saw Wolf, "What have you brought me tonight?"

Wolf looked up, "Nothing, all those freakin' hunters nagged all the bucks."

His father growled, he was angry.

Before Wolf could react, he felt a sharp pain in his right cheek.

He fell, placeing one hand on the cheek Red kissed.

When he drew his claw away, his fingers were glistening red. Wolf felt the cool red liquid run down his cheek and seep into his vest.

"What do you mean the hunters nagged them all?" Father Wolf shouted, "If all of the bucks were gone, kill a hunter! You are a disgrace to me! I should've killed you when I killed your mother."

Wolf squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the tears back.

He said nothing, but lay there and let his blood drip onto the ground.

His father lifted one giant claw and raked it across Wolf's back.

"Ahhh!" Wolf cried out.

The pain was unbearable.

"Shut up! You're a failure! You're nothing! You're -" His father stopped.

Wolf opened a tear blurred eye.

Father Wolf sniffed Wolf's clothes. Wolf watched his fathers eyes fill with fury.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" He roared and let his claws fly, digging and scraping Wolfs back.

Wolf squeezed his eyes shut, painfully.

He pushed the pain aside and thought of Red's smile and her eyes.

Suddenly, all of the pain went away.

It didn't matter- only she did.


	6. Review of Chappie Four

Hey! I know your upset cuz of the end of my last chappie!

Don't worry! Wolf is fine!

Wolf: Yea. *flinches* Im cool.

See? He's okay, dont worry! But, this happens all the time at his house. Right Wolfie?

Wolf: Uh, yea. Dad always does that. No biggie.

Did ya hear him? Always does that. Are you okay with this?

Wolf: Yea... *shrugs* I guess. I heal pretty quick, but sometimes I wish he'd relax.

So, you want him to stop?

Wolf: Yes, it hurts. *rubs back* Just dont tell him I said that, kay?

Why?

Wolf: *looks down* He'll punish me again.

Oh. Lets see what Red thinks about this! XD

Wolf: *surprised* What! Wait, no!

*Red enters*

Wolf: *eyes widen* Uh, hey Red.

Red: Hi Wolf. Why didn't you tell me?

Wolf: *nervous* Tell you what?

Red: Tell me about how bad your father is!

Wolf: It doesn't concern you. It's my problem. And besides, it was our first... our first... um... _date._

Red: *blushes*

Wow... *rolls eyes* Red, tell us. What do you think?

Red: I think Wolf should stand up to his father. I mean, seriously, Wolfs a big boy, right? He can protect himself.

XD *laughs* That he is, but he's still a daddys boy. If you could, would you stand up for him, Red?

Red: Totally!

Wolf: No! You won't!

Red: Yes I would.

Wolf: No.

Red: Yes.

*Red and Wolf start arguing*

*sits and watches amused*

This is interesting, but we gotta break it up. Lol. XD

But before I do, what do you think?

Review me and gimmie your opinion! And if you want, I'll make you a character.

Just review me a name and what your role in the story will be. I have a few, but you can come up with your own.

I need:

Were-wolf hunter (who, by the way, seduces Red)

A best friend (Red's best friend)

A little sister (Wolf's little sister)

A chosen boyfriend (Red's mother chooses him)

A school teacher (boy or girl)

A snitch (who tells on Red for being seen with a wolf)

That's it, I kinda need the best friend and the chosen boyfriend and the lil sister soon. It's for the next chappie.

OK, thx! Say bye guys.

*Red and Wolf stop fighting*

Red: Bye! X)

Wolf: See ya!

Bye! Please review and tell me how bad at this I am!

-Lil Monstra


	7. Chappie Five OO

Red sits in the middle of the woods, waiting for Wolf. He's late. He's never been late. Why now?  
She was starting to worry. After all of the trouble she went through to dress up for him. Wolf said they were going somewhere special tonight. She put on her finest short, silk dress. It's dark, like a black cats fur. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a smooth braid, done by her fabulous mother, and her red cape was keeping her warm.  
A cool wind blew and Red flipped up her hood.  
Maybe he isn't coming.  
Maybe he doesn't like her.  
Maybe he has another girlfriend.  
Maybe she's a pretty wolf girl!  
Red gasped. Is that what Wolf wanted? Another wolf? Another girl like him?  
Her eyes filled with unshed tears. Red isn't the girl he would like. No, she's a human. A normal human girl. She cannot compare to a thin, beautiful wolf girl. She probably has really pretty hair, Red thought sourly.  
She stood up and looked around. The moon was half full and it was the only thing lighting up the night. The tree's around her looked luminous and they looked like they wanted to grab Red and drag her away. She felt a cold chill move up her spine. Cold fear gripped her. She shivered.  
Just a few more minutes, Red thought. But then, she thought better of it. Wolf wasn't coming. He had set her up. She began to walk back down the path and stopped.  
"No, I should wait." Red whispered to the darkness. A part of her didn't want to leave, the other part was paralyzed with cold dead fear. She stood there, waiting, listening. Nothing happened.  
With a ragged sigh, Red starts to walk.  
"Red. Don't go." A voice says out of the darkness. It was cool, crisp, and familiar. It was Wolf. His voice made her knee's weak. She turned.  
"I won't. I thought you weren't coming." She said, her voice shaken. A dry laugh rose from his throat. His dark eyes glittered.  
"Really?"  
Red's cheeks flushed bright red. Wolf moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He was was warm, Red looked up into his eyes. Before she could say something, Wolf placed his lips on her with an enchanted kiss. It was deep and passionate. He never kissed her that way before. She closed her eyes to savor this. She ran her tongue along his canine fangs. Suddenly, he stopped. And the world was spinning, spinning all around her.  
Wolf clapped his hands together.  
"Let's go." He said in a closed off voice. Red tried to look into his eyes, but his head was turned away, slightly cast downward. His hand snatched hers in a tough grip as he started walking.

Her tip toed boot heels started to hurt. It felt like they were walking for hours. All the while, the sky got darker and the woods deeper. Wolf's grip on her was painful, his claws digging into her wrist. She told him to loosen it, but he never replied, he just kept walking and held her tighter.  
Finally, Wolf stopped at the edge of a cliff.  
Red peeked over the edge, it seemed to go on forever into an angry dark sea waiting to swallow them up as soon as they took an unwise step. The moon hung overhead, it's light spilling upon them. Despite the dark and wind, Red thought this was romantic.  
She was about to say something, and all of a sudden, Wolf had something silver in his claws. He was mumbling something over and over. Red had to strain to him him. His voice was so quiet but she could make out the words.  
"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." He chanted over and over. Red took a step towards him.  
"Wolf?" She reached a hand out to touch him. Wolf jerked away violently as if her touch hurt him. He spun around and lunged at her.  
"WOLF! NO!"


	8. Pre Chappie pre Review

Hi everyone! It's me! Lil Monstra!

Sorry I haven't been on in F.O.R.E.V.E.R! I was thinkin!

As I was saying before, Imma delete this story if I dont get more reviews. *tisk tisk* Shame that would be.

Ok, SOOOOOOO.

I just posted a new Chappie! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY.

sorry *blush* im a bit excited.

Before we pre review Chappie 5, lemme introduce Wolf and Red!

Red: Hey! *smile*

Wolf: Sup every wolf?

Red, in the latest chappie, you and Wolf go somewhere rite?

Red: Yes. I was so excited, I didn't know what we were gonna go.

Wolf: *hides a smile*

Well, when Wolf came, how did you feel?

Red: I was so happy he came! And when we kissed... Oh that was so magical.

Hmm... and when you made it to your location?

Red: I was scared... a-a-and when Wolf didn't look at me, I was worried.

Wolf: No need to worry. *hides face*

Wolf, what's wrong? You were so distant and your uncomfortable now. Why?

Wolf: It's nothing. Shut up, Monstra, mind your own business.

*growls* I made you, I can erase you. *pulls out WHITE OUT*

Wolf: * nervous chuckle* Ha ha, I was k-k-kiddin, Monstra. Chill the moon out.

Better be... Okay folks, while our lil wolf friend gets his act together, I'll post some reviews that pleased me.

your not bad i love the story keep going its interesting :D ;D

This was from a guest, Oh, how nice of you to say! You just dont wanna hurt my lil demonic feelings. Is oka tho.

I really liked this! But I don't think OU should add a werewolf hunter who seduces Red, but maybe the boyfriend her mother arranges for her would be a werewolf hunter? Either way, UPDATE!

This fine review is from lazy! Love the name btw. I'd like to thank you for that idea of the other bf being the hunter. Such a smarty pants! X3 *smile* I hope you dont mind if I take that idea.

this is really good ;) can i be wolf's little sister? names beth btw x

This is from a person named . How strange, her name goes with my story! Ha ha. Well, beth, you got the part. I hope your very pleased with this. Wolf will love having you as a lil sister. Rite Wolfy?

Wolf: Yea, I already like her.

No! Dont stop, i loooove this story! Ill send me wolf on you of you stop!

Well... um Cassia Goode, I didn't know you had a wolf. I wont stop just for you and plus, I dont wanna be eaten. X3

That was some of the reviews. But not many. I got like six. I NEED MORE. I dont have the will to work without my fans.

I hope you know that you can tell me how terrible I am, suggest ideas and vote.

I was thinkin' of puttin a vampire in this story... but what you think?

VOTE

Vampire... B[

or

New Sexy Wolf... E=3

VOTE

And now, lets see how Wolf doin...

*Wolf kissing Red*

OH! NO NO NO NO! NOT HERE!

Sorry guys... Imma beat them. X3

It seems I should go. We review when I get some new reviews of what you think and ideas.

Goodbye everyone!

REVIEW OR ILL SEND WOLF. He's pretty hungry.


	9. Chappie Review

hi guys! i have not been updating for five reasons, oka?

1. i was on vacation

2. i have a job babysitting

3. i am out of awesome ideas

4. im writing a couple other stories

and

5. Wolf ate Reds mom and we had to drive all the way to the hospital and pull her out. XP

i hope you guys are still my fans. dont riot cuz im ssslllooowww... i just have writers block.

since my last review, i have been thinking, do you really **love **my story? i dont kno. im kinda sad cuz not many people rate and review. are you just lazy? i totally get that, im lazy too. ^-^

in my last cr (chappie review) i posted all of my reviews i got. and now guess what! i only got**2** more. YAYYYYY. -.- no. that hurt my lil feelings.

i just want your opinion, it doesn't have to a nice one, i take all the feedback i can get.

oka, guys, here are the two other reviews i got.

We want new sexy wolf! Preferably taylor lautner hes my hottie!

this review is from my favorite fan named alicelover520. haha, alice this is a great idea, but i dont think i can add taylor- i dont own him, i can get sewed. but maybe i can add a wolf who looks similar to him. ;)

NOOOOOOOOOO VAMPIRES! I am SOOOO sick and tired of freaking twilight! NO. VAMPIRES. ALLOWED. EVER. Like the story. Is interesting.

O.O oka then... this review is from the enthusiastic katt01. i totally agree with you. too much twilight. im obsessed with hunger games so any girl who wanna take my super sexy men (peeta and finnick) imma get Wolf to eat you up faster than he ate the three little pigs.

hehe! just kidding. i am planning on writing a fanfic on hunger games. it's called Back to the Old Games. in this story, im finnicks daughter, leo and i have a twin brother named luran.

so if u wanna read it, just lemme kno and ill post it for you.

back to red riding wrong.

i have another question to ask you. ^-^

YOU DECIDE

i want to name Wolf- Wolf isn't really a name so LETS NAME HIM.

review and tell me what name you think Wolf should have. Maybe i will choose it. and as a bonus, you will become a character in my upcoming novel (i made it up, but when i post it on here it will be under a vampire movie or sumthin) A Vampires Tale.

YOU DECIDE

also, i need more votes. so far i have

Vampire B[ - 0

Werewolf E=3 - 2

ONLY TWO

so, review, and tell me what you decide.

monstra out!


	10. Chappie Six

Wolf shrugged on his jacket. He looked up at his clock, he had a few more minutes.

Red was going to be so pleased with his surprise.

He was planning on proposing to her.

He looked down at the silver ring his mother had given him. The ring his father gave his mother.

Mom would be proud, thought Wolf distantly. Then he heard a knock.

"Come in." He muttered adjusting his tie. How do humans wear these?! He couldn't even figure out to make a knot in this stupid piece of cloth.

Giving up, Wolf turned to see who had come in. He stiffened up immediately.

"Father."

"At ease, my son. I won't do you any harm." his father waved a careless paw at him.

Wolf resumed his battle, knowing how upset Red will be if he doesn't arrive looking uniform. After all, he didn't want her to reject him all because of

his attire. That would suck, Wolf thought.

"So," Father says, taking a seat on Wolf's bed, "You're going to propose to her?"

Wolf looks at his father curiously, "Yes, father, I love Red."

His father scoffs. A dark gleam shows in his eye. Wolf turns around, the fur on his neck beginning to rise.

Wolf's father stands, "If you propose to her, I'll kill your little sister."

Wolf looks up at his father in utter shock. He couldn't believe his father just said that. Of all the things he could say, he said he would kill Beth just

because he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the human he loved.

"Why?" He growled. Father stalks over to the door, pausing to reply.

"Because, "His father says in a cold dead tone, "If you don't see she is the end of our kind, you will bring the apocalypse upon us.

"And if that red hooded horror isn't killed tonight, blood will spill- both your sisters and hers. The blood won't be on my hands, it will be on yours."

Without another word, his father leaves him to think about the things he just said.

What did father mean? Wolf thought to himself. Why did he just say that?

The thought of Red dead, it hurt him. But his sister, Beth, she was everything to him. If she died, he would die.

What should he do?

What should he do?

"What should I do?" Wolf whispered quietly to the mirror.

Wolf shook his head as he figured it out. He knew what he had to do. With a sigh, he left his room and bolted through the forest.

As he ran, he thought of his last date with Red. He remembered it so clearly. They were at the lake, yes, on a wooden platform in the middle of it.

...

Red smiled at him brightly, "Thanks for bringing my here."

Wolf smiled back, wrapping an arm around her. She was so warm.

"No problem. But were you serious? You have never been this close to the lake before?"

His human blushed, her cheeks turning a faint shade of red. She looked out across the lake with a distant smile and said, "No, never this close."

Wolf couldn't contain his curiosity, he just had to ask, "Why?"

Red looked back at him, a piece of her blonde hair blowing across her perfect face. Absently, Wolf pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"I... I can't swim." She replied quietly, "My mom was always scared that I would drown if we came to the lake. She kept me away."

Wolf stroked her cheek, listening to her sweet voice talk of fears and her mother. All of this was new to him, but all seemed to come naturally. Red

looked into his eyes. Her eyes were so bright, so green. They were almost too innocent, too innocent for him.

"Really?" He said, moving his hand down to hold hers, "It's never too late to learn."

A wicked smile flashes across his face. He jumps up from their blanket and takes off his checkered vest. Smiling down at his little Red, he unbuttons

his black collared shirt.

Her cheeks begin to turn a bright red as she watches him.

"Come on, Red. Strip down, I'm gonna teach ya how to swim." Another wicked smile. He got his tops off and now he had to get his jeans. His chest

fur glistened in the moonlight.

"Wolf." Red whispered.

He looked at her, "Yes?"

"Why do you have fur on your chest?" Her voice sounded a bit worried. This made Wolf laugh.

"No, no. It's a half moon, it may not be a full moon, but it still affects me." He chuckled, "Now get undressed, we don't wanna get any of your clothes

wet."

As he says this, he tosses his jeans to the side and jumps off the platform into the water. The water is icy cold, it sends a chill up Wolfs spine, but

that feeling soon passes as he breaks the the surface.

Above him, Red looks down at him. She's still dressed in her white tank-top and the long black skirt she wore. She also had that red hood on. She

always has it on. Wolf wondered if she wore it to bed.

"Why aren't you getting undressed?" He asked, splashing a little. Red's concerned expression changes to one of annoyance.

"I don't have fur you idiot! I'll be completely naked and I don't want you to see me!" She shouts. in her high voice.

Wolf cracks another smile, "I'm supposed to see you, Red, that's the point."

He hears her gasp and the next thing he knew, she was throwing an apple at his head.

"Hey! Hey! I'm sorry, you don't have to get naked, just take your hood and skirt off. They'll drag you down in the water."

Reluctantly, he hears the noises of cloth and then he sees her with her legs swung over the side.

"You'll catch me, right?" Her eyes showed she was scared. Wolf held his arms up and called to her, saying he would catch her. She stood and jumped.

A small scream escaped her lips as she fell. And as promised, Wolf caught her.

She was small in his arms, small and warm. She looked into his eyes and he saw how scared she was.

"Don't worry," He promised, "Nothing will happen to you."

"Wolf." She sighed, "I love you."


End file.
